


Heard that before (but somehow it means more)

by Marishna



Series: Night Stroll [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Evolved Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Post-Season/Series 04, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: The most surprising thing about being with Stiles was how easy it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a follow-up to "Night Stroll" but can also be read as a standalone fic.
> 
> Written for the prompt "desperate" for the LJ community fullmoon_ficlet

The most surprising thing about being with Stiles was how _easy_ it was. 

Derek often thought about the people they were just three years earlier and how far they'd come to get to where they could be in a functional relationship with each other. He'd gone away for a while, done some traveling and lived in a few different places to get a sense of where he belonged. He realized he rarely felt more content than when he and Stiles made easy chit-chat across international timezones. 

He returned to Beacon Hills during Thanksgiving of Stiles' sophomore year. The look Stiles gave him as soon as they set eyes on each other told him it was the right move.

A few months later they were comfortable, happy, agreeable.

They were boring.

During Stiles' breaks from college they'd spend hours together, making out lazily in between Netflix and the best conversations. He laughed and made Stiles laugh in return. They cooked, they grocery shopped, they watched games and had dinner with Stiles' dad. 

But the second his hand strayed lower than the hem of Stiles' shirt Stiles would gently pull away and hold Derek close while launching into a topic that would have them debating for hours. Derek could tell Stiles wanted more. He could _smell_ it, could see it in Stiles' eyes. 

Derek never thought he'd be at the brink of begging for sex but it quickly becoming his last resort and he was at the breaking point.

Spring break matched up with a four-day conference John had to go out of town for. Stiles showed up at Derek's door with a duffle bag, his laptop and little else. Seeing Stiles lounge on his bed wearing sweatpants he'd borrowed from Derek was enough to set his teeth on edge.

Stiles watched him start dinner from across the loft and Derek could feel his eyes, tracking his every move. He could also sense the tension in the room between them and he left it build until he was pent up enough to act on it. Derek turned off the burners and stalked across the floor, holding Stiles' gaze.

He sank onto his own bed and covered Stiles' body fully, kissing him fully with urgency. Stiles surged up against him, his arousal pressing against Derek's thigh. Derek's hips stuttered, too quickly for his liking, and he shoved his hand under Stiles' shirt to seek out his nipple. Stiles cried out, arching into Derek's hand at the touch and nipped at Derek's lip that drew a low growl from the werewolf.

Derek could feel the instant Stiles shut down and started to pull away. He cupped Stiles' cheek and straddled his hips, holding him down.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" Derek asked bluntly, unable to work up the brain cells for tact.

Stiles blinked. "What?"

"We've been together since Thanksgiving, Stiles. I know you're not a virgin so is there something about me th—"

Stiles' eyes went wide and he tried to sit up but couldn't and so settled for fisting Derek's shirt to hold him still. "God, no!"

"Then what's wrong, Stiles?" Derek asked frustratedly. 

Stiles relaxed his hands and smoothed them down Derek's torso, opening his mouth once or twice before speaking. 

"You don't have the best track record with relationships," he said haltingly, then winced. "That came out wrong." 

"It's the truth," Derek said with a shrug. It was something he had to come to terms with himself while he spent time away from Beacon Hills. Other people had driven him away from his home more than once, but when he came back it was also because of someone else. It was an ongoing process to reconcile that but he didn't realize Stiles was, too.

Stiles dropped his eyes. "I don't want to be like them, Derek."

It was Derek's turn to struggle for words. "Stiles... how can you even _think_ you're anything like Kate or Jennifer?"

"I care about you too much to risk fucking this up," Stiles whispered, gaze still low. Derek reached out and tipped his chin up, sighing at him.

"Stiles, that might honestly be the best thing someone's said to me in a while. But right now I want to make you so desperate for me to fuck you that you can't remember your name. Or you can fuck me. Both, I don't care. I just want _you_."

Stiles' gasped faintly, his eyes clouding with lust. Derek could feel Stiles' cock twitch under him and his own thickened in response.

"We have four days together and I'm not saying you shouldn't work on your papers but there's a lot to be said about naked studying," Derek continued, rolling his hips down on Stiles who dug his fingertips into Derek's abs.

"I think something can be arranged," Stiles groaned, snaking his hands up to grab Derek around the neck and pull him down for a searing kiss.

Minutes later as they helped each other out of their pants Derek paused and ran his fingers along the curve of Stiles' jaw, taking in the sight of Stiles hovering over him while Stiles gave into his oral fixation and licked and sucked Derek's nipples. 

 Stiles stopped for a moment, looking up at Derek from under heavy-lidded eyes, his kiss-stung lips pouting at Derek unfairly. 

"What?" he asked, voice thick.

"You're one of the best decisions I could have made," Derek replied simply, unsure if Stiles understood.

Stiles did and he showed it repeatedly, well into the night. Derek Hale, best decision maker, felt newly-anointed.


End file.
